Readapting
by Irresponsibly Lucky
Summary: My name is Caterina Valentine. For Five years my one goal was to survive on a hellish island. Now I can leave and I'll see if I can adapt to being "home".
1. Homecoming

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-BASED**

**FICTION**

**Victorious is owned by Nickeloden, Dan Schnider, and some guy who probably never got credited. **

**Please support the official release.**

A young woman patrols the island she now calls home. While walking around, checking her animal traps, she takes care to avoid the more deadly traps set long before she arrived. She arrives near the coast and spots something out on the ocean. A boat. Instantaneously, adrenaline shoots through her body and she sprints toward the pre-made bonfire she had set aside, just for this. The girl makes it there and sparks the flint from the dead zippo lighter to light it. She builds the fire up enough that the black smoke rises up from the fire. Intensely, she watches the boat. After ten minutes the boat changes course and begins approaching the island. She smiles victoriously. After five long years, she's finally going back to her true home.

The boat hit land near the bonfire. Upon inspection, it was a fishing boat. One of the fishermen got off and hesitantly approached the girl, who had waited nearby for them to land. At first glance he saw a one woman arsenal. Bow slung across her body, quiver full of arrows, knives and wooden stakes hanging from her waist, and what appeared to be a machete strapped to her back, opposite her quiver. Torn blood stained clothes were underneath all her gear. Her entire shirt was red, but probably used to be white. She held her hands up as a gesture of peace.

"You want ride to mainland?" the fisherman asked in broken english. She nodded. The man pulled out a revolver, making sure she saw it. "No tricks." he said warily. The girl boarded the boat and got comfortable for the long ride.

A familiar girl was laying down on the plush white couch in an outrageously large and lavish seaside house. Tori Vega pointed the remote at her 100 inch widescreen television. She settled on a Hallmark movie she knew she would fall asleep to.

About halfway through the movie she was on the verge of sleep, that is until she heard her phone ring. She jolted awake, sighed, and reached for her phone on the other side of the couch.

"_Who in the hell makes actual phone calls anymore?"_ she thought as she grabbed the phone. She saw 'caller unknown'. "Hello?" she answered. "Who is this?"

"Tori?" she heard a familiar voice. Tori tried to place it. "Tori, hello?" she froze for a moment. It clicked in her mind.

"Cat?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, it's me." she said.

"Where are you? What happened? How?" Tori began shooting off the things that came to mind in question form.

**Hey, so I kinda fell off the map. I originally intended on coming back on the first of the new year, but medical and financial issues screwed me over a bit. here's the beginning of a short thing I was inspired to do. Mainly to fill the gap until I can find my place again with my other two.**


	2. Habits

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-BASED**

**FICTION**

**Victorious is owned by Nickeloden, Dan Schnider, and some guy who probably never got credited. **

**Please support the official release.**

Tori Vega waited at the airport the next day, after being told about travel time. She was excited to see her long lost friend again. Looking intently at the gate, she saw no one she recognized. Man, woman, woman, man, child, man, no one she knew. Tori had called in a favor and gotten her record label to send a private jet to Cat. She was waiting right outside airport security. While lost in her thoughts of "_Where is she?" _and burning a hole in the spot she was staring at she noticed a brunette who looked familiar. She looked closer and then she ran over in excitement.

"Caaaaaaaat!" she tackled her in a hug. Cat gave her a one armed hug. "Let's get you to my place."

Tori drove Cat back to her seaside house. The ride was quiet. When they got to the house they got out and Tori went to grab Cat's long metal box for her.

"Is this all you've got?" she asked before trying to pick it up. She couldn't move it. She tried both arms, but it was no use. Cat came over and lifted it with the handle using one hand.

"What do you expect? Five bags full of clothes and shoes?" she asked before heading to the door. Tori unlocked the door and they went inside. She lead Cat up to one of her extra rooms and opened the door. The room was spacious with a large bed, a window facing the ocean, a large closet, and it's own bathroom.

"This is your room. You can stay as long as you want, so make yourself at home. We'll go clothes shopping in a little bit because those clothes obviously don't fit and I'm sure you could use a few new outfits." Tori said pointing out the baggy clothing Cat wore.

"Well I guess I'll nap a bit then." Cat said.

"We'll head out when you get up then. " Tori closed the door on her way out. Cat took her trunk and put it under her bed before going to sleep.

After her nap, Cat makes her way downstairs and wanders around until she makes it into the living room. Tori was lazing around watching television. She turned around after hearing her come in.

"Cat. You ready to go shopping?" she asked.

"I guess?" Cat looked down at her current clothes and saw nothing wrong. Tori dragged her by the hand to her car, and like that they were off to the mall.

When they got there Cat suggested they go to Hot Topic, where she used to go, but Tori informed her that over the years it's turned into a place where edgy teens shop for trench coats and fish nets. She took her to a place Cat didn't recognize, but it was to be expected.

Tori brought many outfits over for her to try on, buy they weren't appealing. After the eighth attempt, Tori gave Cat her credit card and told her to go nuts while she headed over to the food court. Cat came back with four bags after an hour.

"I see someone was busy." Tori said.

"You did say go nuts." she reminded her.

"Tell that to my accountant." she joked.

"So I'm gonna assume you made it big?" Cat asked as they walked back to the car.

"Meh. I'm a bit of a pop star. Got a tour planned, no set date though." she said.

"Neat." Cat threw her stuff in the back of the car and they got in. Tori started the car and began driving.

"How about you?" Tori asked.

"What about me?"

"You were gone for five years. What were you doing?" Tori asked. Cat looked out the window.

"That's... that's not something I really want to talk about... At least right now."

The next morning Tori did something she normally didn't do. Wake up. A noise woke her up at around five-thirty. She was groggy, but she got up and went to investigate. She meandered around the house before entering the living room, where she found Cat up against a wall upside down, doing push ups. Tori noticed her loose shirt hanging down, exposing her back, where there were many visible scars.

"Cat?" she announced herself.

Cat pushed herself up and forward, in a jump-like fashion, and landed on her feet. "Morning." she simply said.

Tori's mind tried to figure out an order in which to address things. Order wad thrown out the window and she said what was on her mind.

"Where did you get those scars?" she asked.

"The island." she stated simply.

"Let me take a look." she said.

"'Kay." Cat took her shirt off, letting Tori look at her entire top half. Tori was going to protest, but was distracted by the amount of scars and different types. Some were slashing, some looked like burns, some might have been stab wounds, and some were bullet wounds. Cat soon put her shirt back on and went into the kitchen. Tori followed.

"What was that noise waking me up at... whatever time it is?" she asked.

"Well I woke up at about four. I had done nothing all day long yesterday, so I ended up having a bunch of energy to burn. I went for a run. It was probably the door you heard." Cat explained. She had taken a carton of milk and began drinking from the container.

"Um... Cat? I have cups." Tori said.

She looked blankly at Tori for a moment until she was hit with a spark of realization. "Oh yeah, cups!" Cat looked around for the cups, found them, and then poured herself a cup of milk. "So what's everyone else up to?"

**And there's the second chapter. As a couple of you may have guessed, this is based off Arrow. When I was stuck in bed for a week I finally got around to watching it and ended up binge watching it. It also gave me a few ideas as you might imagine. I figure this is more slice of life though, but if enough people are interested, I have an idea for a vigilante story to continue off of this one. So if anyone wants that you can leave it in a review or PM me. Whatever works. **


End file.
